That's all there was
by lamentlima
Summary: There is no such thing as coincidence. Auriana was always taught that. It a phrase that always filled her with a grim emptiness. If there is no such thing as coincidence, than is everything inevitable? Oh how she hoped that phrase was wrong when she met Fate head on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** I don't own any of the Iron Fey Series characters and all rights and i deas go to the original author Julie Kagawa.

 **( as well:** in the original series some of the canon characters were killed off, in this fanfic they are alive ( for now), so might have stayed dead, but for this fanfic i have edged aside from the canon plotline -sincerely lamentlima **)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **"**_ _There is no such thing as_ _coincidence_ _, only the inevitable_ _ **"**_

I land face first into the mud, hands spread out and nose buried in the stink of it. The sudden silence around me is alarming. I raise my head and blink; I was certainly not at my schools parking lot anymore. I grind my teeth as I move my aching limbs into a crouched position, braising my hands at both sides of my body to keep my balance. My head spins as I seem to realize what had just occurred and I feel my breath rush out in small gasps.

I was attacked, by a fucking _fairy_.

I could see them but I was better them my parents in acting as if those things didn't exist. Except Gremlins, they are kind of hard to ignore when they chew on your computer cables. They usually just scurry off when they notice my glare. Mom says I got it from Dad, but I once saw her angry, her face would go carefully void of emotion, her eyes would turn to steal and she didn't have to raise her voice to make it clear that she was full of rage. I'm pretty sure I inherited the "Death Glare" from her. Redcaps are pushovers but you get a few kicks in their privates and they run, usually swearing. Bogies are nuisance, and they don't bother you as long as you leave them alone. Pixies are like mosquitoes and I have to resist the urge to squish them as they buzz around me as I try to study. From experience, don't antagonize a pixie, their bite hurts.

I clutch my hands into fists. That fairy was _d_ ifferent.

Definitely a Winter Sidhe, Maybe a noble. I couldn't really tell with the mask covering half his face. Hunting gear. A black horse with black eyes, steam drifting from its nostrils as it large hooves paced in place and a dog. I huge dog. A bloody bloodhound. Its teeth were rotting, and it fur was matted in red. I am pretty sure that's not even its fur's real color. It was probably dried blood.

I shudder as I gaze ahead blankly. The hunters eyes were dark in color and when I met his gaze a could see half a smile curl on his face ( I didn't see the other half because it was covered in a damn mask ). I feel sick. He sure has the phantom of the opera look going for him. When he aimed the crossbow at my chest I froze, all survival instincts just shut down. All the martial arts training, having my butt handed to me and Dad's lessons in fleeing from fairies, for nothing.

As I was frozen in place I was pushed aside by…. _oh god Matt_. I swing my head from side to side, but no. I'm completely alone.

And my brother was left alonewith the killer fairy.

My eyes prick as I stare ahead into the gloomy forest. Matt was always open minded about the fairies. He didn't mind walking around the park and talking to the driads. Dad didn't approve but Mom didn't mind as long as he took Razor with him. As open minded as he was Matt always followed Dad's ground Rules: 1) Don't go making deals of any kind with any fairy. 2) Never say thank you to a fairy because it will leave you in its debt (refer to rule number uno) and 3) Never fall in love with a fairy, especially winter princes. (Dad used to add that part as a joke, but after hearing about Aunt Meghan I'm not so sure).

I brace a hand on my hip to keep my legs from, unsuccessfully, shaking as I slowly stand up. I freeze as a maniacal laughter that resounds from the trees is cut out abruptly and the eerie silence returns to the forest. My chest fills with dread as I gaze toward the glum with a rising suspicion that I'm not in the human world anymore.

I close my eyes as I recall Matt's warning, his hand pushing me aside and me falling towards a tree. And then I fell headfirst into the mud. I swear as I start to move forward, keeping my breathing even and steps quiet but fast. From all the places for a Trod to be it had to be at the tree I was falling towards to.

" _Coincidence_ ", I hear Matt's voice in my head as I recall the disappearance and reappearance of Mom's presumed Dead dog, in healthy shape and younger than it was a few years back. Lucky was a happy canine as he trotted around the kitchen, pausing to grin his canine smile and lick my hand every so often. Mom smiled than at Matt and said with a cryptic smile, " _There is no such thing as coincidence Matt, Now go help your father clean the study, I think Razor had a party when we were out last night_ ".

Matt then went to help Dad with thundering steps, and I heard a shriek of alarm and I dull 'Thud!' come out of the room as he slipped on the broken glass. Dad's swears at the tiny gremlin were evident for hours after the incident.

I clutch my hand to my chest and breathe in deeply. I march determinedly into the forest, keeping my other senses keen. I couldn't trust my eyes in the Wyldwood.

The _**Wyldwood**_. The magical neutral territory in the Nevernever, where all kinds of Fey lived. All dangerous. All with a taste for human blood. Satyrs, Will-o-wisps, Kelpies you name it. This place has it all.

I feel a dull throb from my wrist and I pause and glance down, at the seemingly plain bracelet that encircles my hand in a weak handcuff. It was unremarkable in color, plain silver colored, with a few iron engraved swirls upon it giving it an effect of dark vines growing around it. I touch it and I feel a rush of energy through my body as I hear whispers resounding through the wood and rapid footfalls heading straight for me.

 _Higher ground_.

I look around and clutch the low branch of a tree beside. I blink as it seems to bend itself toward me, making my climb easier as I use branch after branch as leverage to put as much as distance between me and the ground. I blink and the tree seems to have grown since I climbed it. I pull my knees toward me and stare silently at the path bellow, hidden slightly by the undergrowth. I blink and I can see more of the path now.

 _Shield me_.

I blink and my bodies hidden by dark branches, only my eyes visible and I am able to see clearly the path bellow.

 _Quiet_.

The tree seems to go still as I gaze bellow. The whispers start again as my bracelet grows warmer against my wrist. I dull heartbeat starts from far away and I soon recognize it as something else as the ground shakes with each thud. _Hooves_.

Bushes jump aside, and a tree stump beneath beside the path stands on two willowy legs and bolts into the wood, wide eyes obvious from it moss covered mushroom hat. My knuckles turn white as I clutch my knees to my chest, my heartbeat almost louder than the crash and thuds that resounds from the path below.

Three riders thunder into the path. Beside them, tongues lulling out of their foam covered maws ran pairs of hounds, smaller that the bloodhound that attacked me at school. They barked as they tried to keep up with the riders, jaws snapping at the fur covered hooves of the midnight colored steads. Two of the riders were black haired, the other wore his long silver hair in a band. Their pointed ears and cool faces were in contrast with their cruel smiles as they laughed and hollered, driving the hounds into frenzy. One Hound started to bark, stopping at the tree I perched on. Its eyes were crazy with bloodlust.

 _Wind_.

The hound bolted forward, catching some other poor creatures scent and the riders followed as it barked madly and its companions answered with snarls. The riders leering laughter grew fainter and fainter as the dull of the steads hooves drew them farther into the wood. I felt my chest contract painfully as I gasped, flooding air into my lungs. Unintentionally in the past minutes I stopped my breath and now I doubled over as I sucked air greedily into my body.

I drew myself into a fatal position on the tree branch, eyes unfocused as I drew my hand across my eyelids. I stopped blinking as well while the winter hunters passed bellow and I felt like my eyes were burning.

"I'm guessing you were their pray, huh?", My eyes snapped open and I open my mouth to shriek with alarm when I hand slapped across my mouth from the fairy before me. The branch which was moments before occupied solely by me now held the weight of lanky sidhe. Bright Ginger hair was vibrant in the gloomy forest as he fixed me with Green eyed gaze. His smile was full of mischief as he gazed at me with a single reddish raised brow.

"Jeez, calm down will you? Or do you want to attract some other nasty critter that will gladly have you for a midnight snack?"

I shook my head vigorously, eyes wide as he continued to hold his hand across my mouth. _Where the hell did he come from?!_

"I was following idiot number one, two and three when I happen to see your lovely self on this tree branch perched like terror filled cait sith, and that is seldom to be seen in a few hundred years. ", he cooked his head as I gaped at him, a grin spread on his face. "If you were wondering".

I blinked and his grin spread even further. I felt my cheeks grow hot and glared at the offending sidhe, feeling a prickle of unease as he stared at me with vibrant green eyes. What was he going to do to me now? I remembered all the stories of unsuspecting humans caught in the grasps of fairies and I felt my heart quicken. I had the sudden urge to vomit.

"Hey hey, don't look at me like that. I 'aint gonna do anything to you, so please don't look at me as if I'm going to do anything uncanny to you", he leaned back with a frown, which was quickly replaced with a crooked smile as his hand came down from my mouth. I felt a chill creep over my now bare skin, seemingly empty without the warmth of his hand.

I blink at him with surprise and he winks, leaning back on his hunches as I stare at him. "So what's a lovely creature as yourself doing in the middle of Fairyland? I do hope you know where you are, right?". I bob my head to show that I know where I am and he raises a brow. I suddenly feel like an idiot.

"So…you came here on purpose? Following your long lost love that's immortal or were you dragged by a kelpie and managed to escape?", I wrinkle my nose at the first sentence and he laughs. "So I'm guessing you fell through a closet or something, pity it's not Narnia 'ey?".

I feel my mouth twitch, "Something like that".

"It speaks!", he exclaims and throws both hands into the air, jade eyes glinting and I feel a smile spread on my face before I can stop it. I raise a brow, and wipe my smile quickly as he grins at me and extends a hand, leaning his weight forward as I smell a hint of apple and cinnamon drift from the other.

I eye his hand suspiciously and he smiles even wider, "Names, Robin Goodfellow. But you can call me Puck".

* * *

 **hi guys! lamentlima here! So this is my first fanfiction that i ever wrote in english, and now that i reread it i have a few grammar mistakes ( that i will try to fix in the future ) And I mistakenly wrote it at the beginning in first person when i planned to write it in third person. Since this is my first fanfic i'm trying really hard to write it in a smooth in understanding way. But i believe i am not succeeding in that aspect. So as i write more i'l try to improve my vocabulary and try not to write in a rushed way.**

 **PLEASE tell me how you think i can improve my writing or if you felt that something did not add up leave a review or message me on my tumblr: url lamentlima**

 **p.s I want you guys to enjoy this story. The Iron fandom is small especially with the end of the series, but i want it to live for more content of our favorite characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change."_

I stare at him blankly, my mind not comprehending what the summer fey just said. My gaze drops to the bare branch between us, its bark a yellowy dark hue. I stare at it as my mind whirls in a whirlpool of blankness as I try to piece this part of information to my situation. I clench my fists and blink, eyes prickling.

"I'm in shock.", my voice sounds hoarse, and my lips feel dry as I gasp air into my lungs. I sob and it comes out as a breathless laugh as tears start to leak over my cheeks in a silent waterfall. I laugh in a whisper, head thrown back as I clutch my stomach. I open my eyes to see the ginger haired sidhe stare at me, brows threatening to disappear into his bright hairline.

"I fell through a Trod into Fairyland. My brother might be dead because he pushed me out of harm's way from a killer fairy, who might as well be the phantom of the Opera's eviler twin and I'm sitting in a tree, talking to Robin Goodfellow, the _Puck_ , from Shakespeare's _Mid-summers night dream_ ", I laugh at the absurdity of it because from all Dad's stories, and the fairies in the park, or the bogies in my closet and the gremlin in my house, **_none_** of them seemed _real_. None of them seemed _real_. To me, it was that we lived our lives separately and they existed, but they didn't _matter_. They didn't affect us tremendously, it was like the Nevernever was a _bedtime_ story, that was actually a _nightmare_ that we will never meet and its jaws wouldn't snap around us, trapping us in its embrace.

But they were _real_ , this place was real. Compared to this wonderland, all the fey from back home seem to be nothing more than an average. I felt as if I was swimming in a never-ending whirlpool, as it slowly sucked me into it. Fairies were dangerous. They were real, realer than any stories I heard from our parents. And Matt might be dead because of them.

Puck stares at me while I laugh. He doesn't say anything and just lets me take it all out. Tears continue to fall in a river from my eyes and I wipe them away as my laugh finally quiets down. I feel empty; like every day in my life was seen through glass and now my fake reality was shattered. I'm a noob is a game of survival of the fittest.

I sniff as I raise my hands to see them covered in the remains of my mascara. The one day I decide to wear makeup and look what happens. I bite my lip to stifle down the hysterical giggle in my throat. I'm in the Nevernever and I'm worried about my mascara.

I sigh, lifting my head and meeting Puck's gaze head on as he scrunches up his face in a failed attempt not to laugh at my appearance.

"I look like a damn raccoon, don't i?"

"If you smudge it around more, it'll look like face paint. Definitely more intimidating then the two giant black circles you got going for you. ", he grinned but it didn't reach his eyes, who had darkened in shade. Leaning forward with a sigh he offered a weak smile,

"So…You got attacked by a killer fairy that looks like the phantom of the Opera's eviler twin and I'm guessing your brother pushed you aside, and somehow you got here?", he propped his chin on a fist, leaning his elbow on the brown leather of his pants, one knee drawn up towards his body and the other swinging leisurely from the tree.

"That's the gist of it…so yeah. That's how I got to fairyland", my voice grew bitter at the last part. I leaned back against the tree trunk and stared ahead with heavy eyelids, suddenly tired.

 _Matt_ …if Matt was here I wouldn't feel so helpless. No, after the shock wore off I wasn't afraid of the Nevernever. No. I was afraid of being alone in the Nevernever. In terms of fighting, defending from and dealing with fairies we're both equal, but Matt was always the one who could see the bright side of things, who was always the one that dealt with each problem in the best way possible and who didn't freeze up when a crossbow is aimed at him. I wince internally.

Yep, that's going to bother me all day.

I blink as I realize that Puck has been saying something to me while I was having my internal monologue, "Sorry what?"

His lips twitch, and his eyes seemed to glow brighter, "I said, since you already know who I am, it's only fair I know you. Well I know the part that you got attacked by a killer fairy, that you have a brother and that you look like a raccoon but I don't think we were properly introduced", taking off an invisible hat and bowing low toward the tree branch he sat upon Puck raised his head with a wink,

"Robin Goodfellow at your service my lady".

I fight a smile. Dad often spoke of him. Usually how he wanted to give him a good kick in the behind. But there was in the way how he spoke fondly of the red head that me and Matt knew, that if Dad met Puck again he would trust him fully. Then Dad would remember something about the red head and declare that if he ever saw Puck again he'll run him over.

Putting my mud covered, mascara smeared and cut covered palm to my chest I bowed low toward the other, "It is a pleasure to meet you, good jester of the summer court, who had once at one point given a man a donkey head and made his queen fall in love with him ", I hear Puck's huff of amusement and raise my head in the same manner as he did before,

"Auriana Chase at your service"

Silence followed my introduction and I straighten to see Puck's green eyes wide, mouth agape as he just stared at me in utter shock.

"…Chase?", his voice sounded strained as he looked me up and down, gaze stopping on my eyes, recognition suddenly appearing in his expression as he leaned forward gaping at me with wonder, "Ethan Chase's kid?"

I nod in affirmative and his whoop startles me as he throws both of his hands into the air, a wide grin plastered on his face, pearly whites grinning at me as he exclaims, "Holly shit! I didn't even see the resemblance! Gosh kid! You look just like Kenzie, except the eyes same blue gray steel eyes that your dad got going for him", he leans back, hand rising up to his hairline, pushing red locks back as he stared at me, grinning madly.

"Well damn…so many years have passed already and the Chase's have a new generation exploring the Nevernever"

I give him an imploring look and he laughs, "A brother you said? I wonder who he's more like, you definitely got your Dad's personality, minus the glaring"

I give him the stink eye and he laughs. I couldn't tell if the other was being observant or just revealing his tactless side. Probably the latter.

The jester gives me a look as if he knows what thought progress just went through my mind, and jumps to his feet, shaking the branch as I cling awkwardly the trunk from behind, trying really hard not to fall off while my heart beats rapidly in my chest. The tree's height suddenly doesn't seem so small anymore.

Stretching his hands above his head and revealing tight skin as his shirt moves up, I hear joints pop into place as he reveals his full lanky height. I feel suddenly very tiny in my sitting position.

"Well? Let's go", he says, putting both hands on his hips, legs spread apart. His face was split into mischievous grin, eyes glinting and suddenly I had a very bad feeling about the whole ordeal.

"Go?" I blurt out as he shifts on the branch, clinging more tightly to the bark as the tree sways with his weight. My knuckles turn a very pale shade as I stare at the other with wide eyes, "Go where?"

"Arcadia" he says, turning on his heel and walking down the branch. He shoots me a smile over his shoulder, "killer fairy you say? Than we need to get you to Meghan. Can't just go dropping you off on some trod back to your house can we? The fairy might come back. And from what you said it seemed to be after you, not your brother or your parents", his gaze turned serious, but there was still mischief in his eyes.

"Can't have anything happening to the Iron Queen's niece, can we? She'll have my head on a pike! Ash will probably be delighted if she ordered that", he wrinkled his nose at the thought. I felt my lips twitch into a smile. Raising a brow I used the tree trunk as support as I climbed to my feet.

 _Don't look down, don't look down._

"Oh I don't think it'll be Aunt Meghan you'll have to worry about" I said, mouth turning into a smirk as his eyes narrowed at my expression, "Dad's pretty scary when he wants to be"

He gave me a look, "I'm more scared of your Mom", and I laughed, hands still encircling the tree in hard grasp. My fingers had gone numb.

Puck wasn't fooled with my fake bravado as he eyed my bizarre position, folding his hands he leaned his weight on one leg and smiled wickedly.

"Shut up", I snapped at him as he made his eyes bug in fear and mimed lurching forward and encircling his arms around an imaginary tree. He laughed and spun away lurching over the edge of the branch and disappearing into the glum.

I took a breath and braced myself mentally, using the tree trunk as leverage as I made my long climb down, clinging toeach branch as if my life depended on it. _'When you're in shock nothing scares you, that's why you're feeling the effects of fear after it wore off'_ , I think rationally as I feel leaves slap my face, _'You're not even afraid of heights, Auriana. It just this tree is too-damn-tall and you're stuck in bloody fairyland, Alone,-_ and that's why your acting like a scaredy cat!', I hiss the last part at myself angrily when I manage to slide down the last bit of bark and stumble around the path, hearing Puck laugh behind me at my drunken steps.

I shoot him a glare and he scrunches up his nose in return. "As much as looking like a raccoon may seem appealing to you, my lady", I roll my eyes and struts forward, "But I believe it would benefit us both if we get you cleaned up".

I shrug.

"I really could care less how I look like, Puck. And don't call me _my lady_ , my name is Auriana"

"Alright Auriana", the jester beams at me as we walk down the path, I eye the forest and quiet my steps to shadows but as Puck seemed content to stay relaxed as he walked with no wariness or worry I felt my body lose some of its strain. The wood starts to thin out as Puck leads me across the side of the lake, its pearly blue given it a light glow in the shadows of the forest.

Stopping in my tracks I gaze across the lake as I see ripples move across its light texture, undoubtedly hiding cruel monsters below. The wood was quiet as I turned my head to watch Puck pace around the lake, his eyes intent. Suddenly the summer fairy lurched forward and an indignant yowl made me jump. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU STINKING FURBALL", I scrunched my brow at Pucks loud voice and trudge forward toward the summer fey. Puck's crouched over a writhing shape on the ground, as I stalk closer it I hear a voice,

"Honestly Goodfellow, did you have to pounce at every single movement?" it said with a tremendously bored tone with a hint of annoyance. I peek over Puck's head to see a bushy gray cat with golden eyes glare impassively at the lanky sidhe. The cat's fur was tangles up the thorns of an unknown plant, it's leaves a reddish-green.

I blink as its gaze meets mine, "Well, well, well. Goodfellow, don't tell me Oberon had another hybrid princess in hiding that we didn't know about?" the cat curled its tail around a branch and moved its appraising gaze from me to Puck. It's eyes were an unusual shade of yellow and reminded me of pus.

Puck snorted at the accusation, " _Pu-lease_ , this one is completely human". The cat rolled its eyes, fixing me with a bored gaze. I felt my bracelet grow hot and the cat's gaze automatically moved toward it, yellow pus eyes narrowing. Raising my right hand I reached and slid the bracelet from sight.

"Well _human_ , are you going to help me or not?" the cat was looking at me again, with an unreadable expression on his furry face. I gave him a look that clearly said I'd rather do the latter before I crouched beside him and wound my way to the plant, untangling it with care from the feline's fur. I saw Puck roll his eyes from the corner of my eye, as he stood and paced around, a quiet indignant huff escaping his lips.

Thorn free the cat shook it's fur and sat down, tail wounding around oneself as he raised a paw and began to leisurely clean it with his tongue. I tilted my head to the side as I hear Puck's footsteps return, my eyes not leaving the cat.

"So furball, care to explain why your bushy behind was following us?"

Pus eyes were raised to meets Puck's raised brow expression with a blank one. I sighed as the two seemed to hold a silent staring contest and stood up, drawing both pair of eyes of yellow and bright green.

"Grimalkin is it?", I say, leaning my weight on one leg. The feline raises one brow as I continue, "I believe you owe me a favor for untangling you".

The silence that follows is heavy as I feel the weight of both fairies gazes. Puck's mouth hangs slightly open while the cat eyes me with narrowed optics. I don't explain how I know the feline's name. There was only one cat in Dad's stories that had a terrible personality and who stuffed his furry nose into other people's business for amusement.

Puck's whoop attracts both of mine and Grimalkin's attention as he breaks the silence and starts to laugh. The cat isn't faced, yet his tail twitches with irritation as he meets my gaze, "I believe, I am in your debt human."

"You asked for help on purpose. Why?", Puck's laughter is abruptly cut of at my words. The cat meets my questioning gaze head on, then his eyes shift toward my hidden bracelet.

"I'm a cat"

 _You mean you have your own reasons and you're not going to explain them_.

"That's a bloody annoying excuse, furball", Pucks exclaims then goes rigid as a small breeze appears and the two fey tense up. Moments before, the Wyldwood held no wind but now I feel the slight smell of frost and spearmint in the sudden breeze as it makes my hair dance. I freeze, eyes intent on Puck as he reaches for a dagger and his gaze set upon the forests edge.

 _Dull thuds_. _Hooves_.

"Dammit, there isn't time for us to hide, they'll catch our scent and will be hunting us for days. Auriana stay behind me", the jester says, eyes darkening and lip curving up into a bitter smile that sends shivers down my spine. "I didn't get my fun with the other winter bastards and this is how I'm rewarded?", his voice turns bitterly sarcastic and I watch his body tense for a fight.

"Human", I turn my head to meet Grim's feline stare. His hair was standing on end and his mouth was curved in a snarl, "For what do you have that bracelet? Use it!".

My mind went blank at his words. _He knows_. _He knows and he wants me to use it. I can't use it. I don't want too. Don't make me._

I hesitate, feeling the caith sith's eyes on my face as I stare at the silver bracelet. Puck swore. His voice drove me into action. I closed my eyes and reached out toward the bracelet with my mind, hoping Matt would forgive me.

 _Summer_.

My body felt suddenly lighter. The smell of flowers engulfed my senses as light flooded my vision. Hot air spread across my body, I smelt the dampness of grass after rain. I heard the buzzing of bees and the smell of apples filled my mind.

I opened my eyes and raised my hands to cup my ears. They were pointed. Puck blinked at me, utterly flabbergasted as he gaped at my new appearance. I shook my head as I felt his curiosity spike, green gaze travelling across my new form. I silent feline hiss was a warning enough for the summer jester to turn around sharply and wait for the strangers on the path. I looked back to see where the caith sith had gone to have him nowhere to be seen.

I move closer to Puck and catch my reflection in the lakes water beside his. Pointed ears, waist auburn hair that fell in waves across my back and wide forest-green eyes that seemed huge upon my face. We could be twins.

I flexed my hand and the summer fairy's glamour, I mean _my glamour_ responded. Covering my scoop shoulder bright orange T-shirt, short jeans and my black nikes as well as the silver bracelet on my left hand wrist and the feather bead bracelet on my right leg ankle, the glamour transformed all my human clothes into a glittering plain golden dress, paired with slightly pointed doll shoes.

"Auriana", I meet Puck's gaze through the reflection. His face is expressionless although his lips are curved into a wicked smile.

"Don't leave my side"

* * *

 **hi guys! lamentlima here! So this is my first fanfiction that i ever wrote in english, and now that i reread it i have a few grammar mistakes ( that i will try to fix in the future ) And I mistakenly wrote it at the beginning in first person when i planned to write it in third person. Since this is my first fanfic i'm trying really hard to write it in a smooth in understanding way. But i believe i am not succeeding in that aspect. So as i write more i'l try to improve my vocabulary and try not to write in a rushed way.**

 **PLEASE tell me how you think i can improve my writing or if you felt that something did not add up leave a review or message me on my tumblr: url lamentlima**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"For mad I may be, but I will never be convenient."_

Matthew Chase had started to think fate had decided for him to be a magnet for unfortunate events. It was either that, or some sort of entity had a sick sense of humor. It wasn't enough that his day was already going bad enough because some idiot spilt coffee on his Violin and he had to go buy a new one, _again_.

No, what was the worst is the fact that when he and Auriana were exiting the school they got attacked by a fairy, _winter fairy_ more exactly, that seemed to decide out of nowhere "Hey let's go shoot arrows at these kids! I'll skin them and hang their heads over my fireplace!" , (Nevermind. That thought process is too disgusting in its own. I just grossed out myself ).

Phantom of the opera look, cruel black eyes, evil smile. Check, check and check. Definitely evil. Oh, and there's the dog with red eyes as a bonus.

As he set his bow Matthew lunged, pushing Auriana aside as the arrow went whistling over their heads. He watched as Auriana's stormy gray eyes widened as she toppled into a tree and disappeared with no trace.

Matthew crouched on the ground, his destroyed violin's case thumping on his back as he kneeled, gaping at where his sister went "bibity-bobity-poof!". Auriana just straight up took out of a cait sith's book and did a disappearing act.

Tiny claws clutched at his shoulder as Razor materialized to view. Silver in coloring with flappy metallic ears and turquoise eyes glowing, the gremlin's expression was of one of fear as his claws dug into Matthew's shirt almost drawing blood. His voice resounded a warning before Matthew felt the hot breath of the hound on the back of his neck. Spinning, he kicked the canine sending it flying with a yelp, foam spitting. The Violin case thumped him painfully, and Matthew reached out with bruised knuckles to clutch its strap, holding the case closer to his body.

The winter fairy stood a few paces away, bow lowered and with an unreadable expression upon his fair face as he watched his dog get to its feet and stalk forward once more, growling as it prowls. The Fairy's dark hair was tied in a loose ponytail, strands of black ink falling upon his pale face. His body was thin in his aristocratic silver clothes but his stillness is what made Matthew see his deadlines.

Fear streaked into Matthews's heart, overwhelming his senses and his breath started to come out in short gasps. He clung to the asphalt, knuckles white as he gripped the case's strap painfully while Razor chattered in his ear, trying to urge him to move. Frost started to creep across the ground, moving toward his crouched figure as the hound prowled forward, teeth leering while his master stood a few paces away with an unconcerned expression.

Matthew's eyes moved to stare at the tree where his sister vanished moment ago, and just like that his fear ebbed away. Replaced by rage.

He leaned forward and met the hounds gaze head on as it pounced. Matthew rolled sideways, ignoring Razor's shriek of alarm and pushed himself of his scraped elbows toward the tree. _How dared they attack him and his sister? Who did they think they are? Just because they are fairies and they have magic doesn't give them the right to terrorize us humans. Aunt Meghan proved them_ wrong. _And so did Dad._ _No one pushes us around._ _Me an Auriana included._

Matthew turned his head a second before he vanished from his school's parking lot to see the hound's teeth centimeters from his nose and the cold appraising gaze of the winter fairy as it smiled.

As he toppled through the tree into darkness, hand still clutching his coffee-covered-violin's case, Matthew felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that he had made a terrible mistake.

* * *

Deirdre stood in the Briars, foot tapping. In her hand there was an old golden pocket watch, ticking away the seconds and minutes with synchronization with her foot tapping. She popped the balloon she made with the gum in her mouth and pondered if she'll get attacked by a giant spider before the day is over. 73% chance that that will certainly happen. The other 37% are reserved to being eaten alive by flesh eating gerbils with an obnoxious size. Although there is a 0% chance for that to happen to her. The gerbils won't be able to consume her being. Pure energy is bad for the digestion.

She leaned her weight on her other foot and resumed tapping with her Blundstone. Golden painted nail's tapping against her throat with no rhythm, landing softly next to the golden chain across her collar bone. The tiny dagger on the end of it caught the light and was reflected on her rounded dark sunglasses.

Deirdre slowly abandoned her rhythmic tapping (hand and foot) while she noticed a tang of cold frost in the air, growing stronger as the hedges around her shifted. Crossing her arms Deirdre sighed, and took a step back as Matthew Chase shot from the shrubbery, auburn hair in a disoriented bed head with curling tips, eyes wide and hands flailing as the coffee smelling violin case on his back skidded to the ground, as well as its owner, in a topple of limbs.

Snapping the lid of the ticking, glinting rusted gold pocket watch, Deirdre leaned forward; fiery hair falling in a cascade of waves across her sleeveless chiffon beige blouse.

"Tick tock goes the clock; our time is slipping away Mr. Chase. If you were late in one more second you would have been certainly dead." her lips formed an O as she blew another balloon, popping her gum.

She watched as the disoriented teen sprang to his feet at the sound of her voice, toppling to the side almost immediately from the weight of the Violin case on his back. To his shoulder clung a tiny iron fairy that hissed at her with glowing aquamarine eyes, but did not attempt to leave his master's side. Deirdre tilted her head to the side and tapped a manicured nail to her temple, " I dear hope you are alright and did not hit your head, it would be unfortunate for you, as well as I if we dally more in this accursed maze. It changes and grows, you ken?"

The teen straightened at her words, steel colored eyes staring. Matthew chase's elbows were scraped, as well as his knuckles. His jeans were covered in Mud and asphalt grime as well as twigs and thorns. His hair was a mess of straight-curly auburn hair with leaves sticking out in every direction. A picture of a young man who fell through a shrubbery, which he had done only moments prior.

"Who are you?", his voice was odd, a combination of sounds as any voice, yet different.

Deirdre raised her dark brows, "What an Original question. I would have expected you to ask 'where' you are first, not 'who' am I."

"I know where I am", he murmured, eyes dark. "There is only one place like this from Dad's stories, and it is called the Briars. The maze of hedges, thorns and monsters' that surround the Nevernever" the gremlin on his shoulder hissed as the boy shifted the weight of the case on his back. Knuckles white as he gripped the straps.

"Where is she? You are not her, although you have the same…feeling. Where is my sister?"

"Not here", Deirdre replied neatly as Matthews knuckles grew even paler, breaths coming out uneven. "But she is in the Nevernever"

His steel-blue eyes watched her blankly and Deirdre felt his energy shift and turn around him, changing color from pale blue to almost midnight black. His aura grew claws and roared toward her silently. That was the feeling of unease most people felt around him, humans and fairy's alike. The difference of the soul who bore claws and teeth. Deirdre was suddenly lucky she couldn't feel the full depth of his gaze through of sunglasses. It had been a long time since she felt such a wave of emotion in a human. Not since herself. Not since that time.

It was not fear that made his body still, but suppressed rage. Deirdre felt a thrill go through her body, and a savage smile curved upon her lips as she met Matthews gaze head on. That was a feeling she knew well. The feeling of rage coursing through your body ever second you breathe. And how every exhale of breath you release is forced through gritted teeth, to not let that rage inside your core released to the world. For the consciences will be catastrophic.

Yes, that was a feeling she knew well. Deirdre breathed in deeply and raised her sunglasses to her hairline, leaning her hand on one hip, "My name is Deirdre, and I'm going to help you find your sister."

* * *

hi guys! lamentlima here! So this is my first fanfiction that i ever wrote in english, and now that i reread it i have a few grammar mistakes ( that i will try to fix in the future ) And I mistakenly wrote it at the beginning in first person when i planned to write it in third person. Since this is my first fanfic i'm trying really hard to write it in a smooth in understanding way. But i believe i am not succeeding in that aspect. So as i write more i'l try to improve my vocabulary and try not to write in a rushed way.

 **I have decided to continue from this chapter in a third person narrative, for those who may have been confused.** **I planned to write the way from the beginning but one thing led to another so now we are here.**

 _DISCLAIMER: Deirdre is a character from the prologue to this fanfic, which i have also written who is called "Lost in thoughts all alone" and is a critical character to the story! to read more about Deirdre read the prologue here **.**_

 _ **ps. sorry this chapter is so short guys but i'm also working to writing my own book with my own story so my time is cut short for this fic. But i promise you! YOU WILL GET LONGER CHAPTERS NEXT**_

PLEASE tell me how you think i can improve my writing or if you felt that something did not add up leave a review or message me on my tumblr: url lamentlima


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 _"If you don't stand for something you will fall for anything." - Gordon A. Eadie_

 ** _before_**

Matthew Chase is cursed.

So is his sister, but she doesn't know that. They were cursed since birth. Probably since the time they started to grow in their mothers belly. But where Auriana's curse was viewed as a 'gift' by the dryad elder that his father brought the twins to, Matthews's condition was a bit harder to handle. Where his sister, a human child, held all the three glamour's of the court and would die if she used it without the bracelet the dryad elder gave her, or die if she used that power at all…Matthew was haunted by visions of the future and past, as well as dead fairies. Auriana's powers were viewed as a gift since the former Iron prince, Kierran, bore these powers. And where he used them for evil, Auriana may use them to good. To right a wrong as the elder explained with a joyful laugh and small narrowed black eyes. Matthews's powers were viewed as a curse, considering that usually those that could view the future or past ended up dead.

Matthew first became aware of his powers when he was old enough to remember. It started when he saw the transparent figure of a summer fairy outside his bedroom window. Her name was Awylen and she came to warn his father. When Ethan Chase heard Matthew's words he had paled, grayish blue eyes wide and ordered Matthew not to tell anything to his sister. Matthew had listened, but told his sister that he could see things. Auriana did not question it, only clasped his hand and made him look at her bracelet with a knowing gaze.

They were 5 than.

A week later Matthew saw his sister die in a dream. She was older in it, more like their mother. He almost didn't recognize her. If it weren't for the eyes, that were his own, and the bracelet on her wrist, he would have certainly thought her to be someone else. But that older Auriana's death haunted him, and Matthew did not tell a soul of this horrid future that he saw in repetition every night and day.

Once he got older the visions started to hit him in the middle of the day as well. Always Auriana's death. Sometimes his own.

At night the visions would blur from one to another. The most puzzling one was he later to have discovered to be of past events, and not future. A vision of Summer and Winter fairy lords that were not enemies, but friends. Than the Winter king with the kind smile and silver eyes was dead and the Summer Queen withy the fiery hair fled from her court, and those visions were no more.

Awylen visits grew more frequent in the years, and Matthew fled from her keening voice. He engrossed himself in books of folklore and lore's, and tried to ignore his father's growing agitation. Where Awylen was a fairy spirit he knew more than most, Matthew was visited by others. He was haunted from afar by the fairy he knew to be the dead Winter king from his visions. Matthew would often feel his silver gaze on his back, and would quicken his step when he caught sight of the transparent figure. The king never drew closer, but only watched from afar with his black and silver lining armor, one hand on the hilt of his white sword and the other clasping the silver chain on his neck where a small ice colored dagger lay against his dark neck collar. His dark hair would stir with wind Matthew could not feel and he did not hold the fairy's gaze for long. The Oracle's dead spirit came to him at the age of 10, as he hid in the woods from his Dryad playmates while they sought each other in a game of hide and seek. She howled and keened and grabbed with her Skelton talons at Matthews face while raging with her pale eyes:

 _Gelid Summer,_

 _Torrid Winter,_

 _Fate has chosen your descent._

 _Don't run,_

 _don't flee,_

 _for everything has a reason that you do not see._

Matthew had fled from her fading figure, and the oracle's screams haunted his footfalls to the glen where his father waited. Matthew had barreled into Ethan's stoic chest and held on with tiny fist into his shirt. Auriana had jumped up from her perch to barrel into Matthew's back, wrapping her arms around his waist in a painful grasp as she sensed his distress. Their mother had reached out to clasp them all in a hug whereas Matthew shook and as they tried to ask him what was wrong.

He had fled from Awylen as she sang the same warning that the oracle had now forced him to hear. He had fled from them in his visions and dreams, but he could flee from the truth no longer; there were chains around him that were tightening their hold, and Matthew was choking.

 ** _Now_**

He stared at the girl with the fiery red hair. Matthew had asked her who she was and upon hearing her voice and the name she uttered, he knew why she was so familiar.

"The Summer Queen" Matthew said, eyes moving toward the chain on her neck, a matching gold dagger to the Winter King who haunted his dreams.

"Former Summer Queen", Deirdre grinned. She pocketed her gold pocket watch and shifted her sunglasses to rest on her hairline more securely, revealing the amber eyes and the fire within them. She flashed her white teeth at him and crossed her arms.

Razor jumped down from his perch on Matthews shoulder to glare at the fairy, "Don't like fairy! No trust!" the tiny gremlin flapped his ears and hissed and spat static electricity. Deirdre was not faced. In fact, she seemed amused at the tiny fairy protecting his master. Matthew closed his eyes, trying to subdue the anger and waterfall of emotion that was spilling out of him. It was like oil, the anger. And if Matthew didn't take heed, a match will fall into the ocean and raise a storm of rage which he did not wish to unleash.

Matthew couldn't remember when his fear, at the visions of the future and ghosts that stalked his every move, had turned into anger. Across the time of his life Matthew had stopped running away. He just stopped caring about the ghost who haunted him or about the visions. His only concern was his sister's wellbeing. And to stop that vision, which haunted him since he could breathe, from coming true. He memorized the Oracle's and Awylen warning, trying to make an understanding of the wretched thing. There was an understanding he came too from analyzing the unhelpful warning: 1) stop running. _He stopped, and his fear tuned to anger. Claws curved from inside his being that made even the strongest of fairies retreat._ 2) Their futures are set in stone. _That fate has decided the course of their lives._

Matthew wasn't going to stand for that so he made his own New Year's revelations _: 1) stop_ _running. 2) No one bosses you around. You write your own fate. Fuck destiny. 3) Auriana isn't going to die._

Not over his dead body.

Matthew picked up Razor and plopped him on his shoulder. He let the violin case fall open with a thump and took out the destroyed instrument. He didn't take the bow, it would not fare well as a weapon. He took up the violin as a means to escape. When he composed Music, somehow the future and past couldn't get their hold on him. A ghost of a caress of a cold hand caused Matthew to whirl around, only to meet the gaze of a hedge. He raised a palm to the back his head and closed his eyes while his mind was filled with the memory of snow and frost and the king who ruled it.

He turned to meet Deirdre's eyes. She was not smiling now.

"How did it happen?" he asked, "How did he lose his mind?"

Deirdre shifted and offered a hollow smile in return to Matthews's question. That smile seemed less natural on her face than the fake grin she wore on her face before, "He was driven to madness. You saw at the end that he was himself; he did not do it to himself."

Matthew turned his head to gaze impassively at the hedges around him, at the unnatural silence in it which he wouldn't have associated with the Briar's. Deirdre said, "He was corrupted for the power he held, and the Nevernever did not like that".

"The Nevernever drove him mad?"

"The Nevernever is the madness."

Matthew felt himself swallow, his throat dry as he felt a cool breath at his ear and a sudden hiss, _'And so will you be consumed by it if you do not watch your step in this charade, little seer_ ', this time Matthew didn't turn, he did not freeze. The warning was clear. He felt the invisible chains slink across his collarbone to wind around his throat.

Matthew drew a breath, "And my sister?"

Deirdre spat out her gum and turned at her heel, stance casual but alert as she heard movements of things Matthew could not hear. "She'll have the same fate if we do not find her first. Where you hear the echoes of voices of the past and future, she hears the echo of madness and will be swallowed by it, if not caught before she falls down the rabbit hole.", Deirdre drew a hand across her throat and indicated for Matthew to follow her lead.

"Elysium begins in a few hours. The Scepter of Season's will now move from the hands of Winter to Summer. First we will find the Iron Queen, your sister will surely go on the same path", Deirdre tilted her head to the side as Matthew hear the distant scream of an unfortunate fairy.

"We have dallied here enough; our enemies have caught our scent. I hope you know how to use that thing", amber eyes eyed Matthew's weapon of choice with distaste, but he didn't have much choice on the matter. It was the violin or the bow, the choice was obvious.

Matthew trotted after Deirdre, trying to keep pace as she wound left or right through the maze, "And the fairy?" he whispered as Deirdre turned once more.

She shot him a look, "You don't need to worry about old Raquel", she smiled humorlessly. She seemed to do that a lot. "He and his hound were only meant to make sure you ended up in fairyland"

Matthew muttered some very choice words about the hound and its master when Deirdre stopped so suddenly Matthew almost smacked into her. Razor squeaked in alarm, as he caught the sounds Deirdre was hearing and flattened his ears. The gremlin scurried into the nook of Matthews chin and shuddered. Matthew suddenly got a very bad feeling.

"Run", Deirdre went to grab his hand but Matthew didn't need to be told twice. He was already running before she opened her mouth. Deirdre quickly outpaced him and led the way, swearing as she went and amber eyes blazing. Her sunglasses flew over her head and Matthew caught them when he heard the roar of the beast they were running from. Matthew guessed it was a dragon, but did not want to stick around to find out. They passed other creatures as they ran. Razor shrieked when a huge black spider descended over their heads swiping with pincers. "Hey long-legs!", Matthew swung the violin, hitting it across several eyes while the brutalized weapon released a few mournful tones, the spider soon gave up on the meal, deciding it was not worth the effort or its life as the ground shook with the dragon's nearer footfalls and roars.

"This way!" Deirdre called out and Matthew grabbed her arm as she suddenly turned right, jumping through a hole in the maze. The dragon's roar was distant suddenly, and Matthew realized that they were now in a different section completely of the deadly Briars. He turned around, released from Deirdre's hold to see the hole from which he and Deirdre came thorough to be no more than the size of his pinky finger. Matthew felt his lip twitch as a full out grimace bloomed on his face and he couldn't help but to release a shaky breath. The whole situation was absurd, and magic was ridiculous. Yes, this is the sentence best to describe his feeling right now on their odd escape.

"So, where too?" Matthew turned to found Deirdre crouched beside a door so tiny, he was sure it was from the "drink me!" scene from Alice in Wonderland. One of her hands was braced on the hedge's vines above it, and the other leaned casually across her knee as she inspected the mouse door. She shook her fiery head than turned it left, eyes narrowed. Razor muttered gravely, than shook its tiny fist in the direction which Deirdre had her eyes trained at.

Matthew had just raised his now brutalized weapon and trained his eyes ahead, when the trio heard the howls.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Lementlima here! finally got around to posting matt's 2 chapters! if y'all have any advice or writing or if you see any grammar mistakes do tell! the next chapter we're returning to Auriana and puck! any questions, complaints or screams of pain? shoot me an ask at my tumblr url: lamentlima**

 **p.s Deirdre is my character from the prequel to this series, "lost in thoughts all alone"**


End file.
